Blunt
by erzas-panty
Summary: He hates everything about her, yet that doesn't stop him.


Blunt

Synopsis: He hated her. He hated her smile. He hated her laugh. He hated the way she said his name. He hated the how she made him fall madly in love with her. He hated every single thing about her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Another one shot. Please enjoy and review! :)

* * *

I hate her. I hate every aspect about this girl. I hate the way she says my name. I hate her laugh. I hate her smile. I hate the way her raven hair falls perfectly on her face. I hate how she keeps to herself and knows how to handle things properly. I hate how she's so smart. I hate how she's so different. I hate how she looks up at me sometimes, and I can't help but to think how ridiculously beautiful she is. I hate how I fell for her.

"Takumi."

There it is. She whispers my first name, as if it was nothing. My name escapes her mouth, rolling off her tongue, out her lips, into my ears. I cringe from the cold breath in the winter air. But I cringe more at the sound of my name.

My eyes avert to hers. Her eyes are plain, in comparison to my own. Mine were an emerald shade and her's were plain brown, but larger than the sights she has seen through them - they're spectacular.

"Misaki," I whispered back.

I saw my very breath in the air. I barely opened up my mouth, and I could already feel the chills crawling in. I attempted to keep the talking to a minimum. At least I was prepared with a large jacket and scarf.

She looked down, tightening the grip of her wrapped arms around her body. "I'm cold."

We sat on the park bench, on a chilly winter night. The moon shun. I sat back in the bench, glancing up. "That's your fault."

My bluntness was key to personality. Without it, I'd be like every other guy who couldn't speak their mind. I'd prefer to hear the bad truth, than good lies.

"Hold me."

My arm was currently resting behind her shoulder on the bench. I moved my hand down to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "You should have worn more thicker clothing."

Misaki looked at me again, wearing a small awkward smile. It seemed no matter how stupid she would smile - whether sheepishly, cheesily, happily, or ugly, she remained stunning. I hated that. I felt my heart literally beating slower.

"Next time, you better be ready. I told you it would be at least as cold as fifty degrees," I lectured her, as I wrapped my arms around her. She's small, frail, and ready to break any moment.

Her body was shivering, but began to stop slowly. I felt my body heat onto hers, and within seconds, she felt better.

"I don't understand why you're wearing a skirt though," I said directly, looking at the people who walked by in front of us. There were couples, kids shopping with their mothers, and some businessmen returning home.

Misaki smacked my leg. You know that stinging feeling when you get your tongue stuck on a frozen popsicle in winter? First you wonder, '_why in the hell am I eating a popsicle in mid-December_', then you curse at the agony and pain when you attempt to separate that frozen bastard from your ripping taste buds. Well, I had that joyous feeling just now.

"Shut up. It said it would be warmer on the news and I thought high socks and a skirt would suffice. I didn't believe your forecast," she patted my leg, as if in apology. "I thought you loved this skirt anyway?"

"No, never wear it again," I told her, looking down at her eyes. She had a small frown. I turned her, facing into my lap, and placed her to sit on it.

Misaki refused to sit at first, most probably because of my comment. "And why?"

"Because it's too revealing."

She turned, to see a few pedestrians taking a glance at her. "Wear one that's to your ankles next time I see you."

Misaki crossed her arms but didn't get out of my hold. "Whatever."

"You should also wear white gloves to match. They can go up to your elbow," I told her. She passed me these incredulous look, as if I was crazy. I thought for a moment if I was.

She said, "What the hell are you talking about, Takumi." Her face was straight, and I'm sure she was holding back urges to hurt me.

"Just trust me."

"Are you trying to hide me from everyone? Are you ashamed of me?" Misaki asked, still pissed yet showed some concern.

I didn't listen. "I think you should also put up your hair. Like in a bun, all pretty. And do your makeup."

"Do you hear what you're saying? You're insane!"

I stared directly at her. She seemed unfazed but I saw beyond her front. Her demeanor wasn't as frightening as people made it to be. "Do you think I'm playing around? I'm telling you straight and bluntly. Do what I say."

Misaki was getting frustrated and she attempted to crawl out of my lap. I held her petite waist tight as she struggled. "I hate guys that boss me around and tell me what to do. You know that. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you should also wear a veil."

Her lips closed and I could feel mine curving upwards.

"What..?"

"Wear this ring too," I told her, pulling out the box from my pocket. Inside was a fitting engagement ring for a beautiful girl. I took her hand and she didn't refuse. Misaki stared at me in awe. "Marry me."


End file.
